Ash's Next Journey
by asukandshinji
Summary: Ash has remained hidden from the world for 5 years now. One day 4 people i.e. Mrs. Ketchum, Gary Oak, Daisy Oak & Professor Oak meet him at the Sinnoh League Championship after Gary makes it there. This story is about what happens next.


**Here is the start of my newest story; as you can tell it will be a Ash and Cynthia story. Like I say before all stories my writing skill are sub-par; if u don't like don't read; easy enough. Other then that read, review (if u want) & enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ash's Next Journey<p>

Chapter 1

Secret's Revealed

Right now Gary Oak, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum and Daisy Oak are traveling up an elevator to the top floor of a very nice hotel in the Sinnoh League. Gary Oak had just finished up his battle against the Champion; which he is not surprised in the fact that he lost but more so who it was Ash Ketchum. He is wondering how Ash got so strong.

Meanwhile Mrs. Ketchum is happy for her son. Due to the fact that his is finally Champion and also how amazing he looks; because she noticed he has changed a lot in the five years he has been gone. Daisy Oak on the other hand is curious if he has a girlfriend and if not is wondering how she can seal the deal.

Everyone train of thought is broken by the elevator door opening and revealing an amazing room that is huge. Off to the left they see two separate groups of Pokémon lying down. They are two Garchomps and two Lucarios.

"Don't mind them; they are mates and they want to be up here instead of downstairs in the training room because both of the Females are expecting eggs soon." Ash said; who is sitting in the living room on a couch.

Everyone walks over to him and sits down is seats or the other couches. Before anyone can say anything a woman with long blonde hair wearing a light blue tang top and black pants walks into the living room. She is caring a tray of sweets. Gary sees her and immediately wonders if she is single. The woman sets the tray down on the table and then sits next to Ash.

Mrs. Ketchum sees this and said, "Hello; I'm Ash's mother and you are?"

"Oh where are my manners; my name Cynthia Shirona and Ash and I are together" Cynthia says with a smile.

Everyone but Ash and Cynthia mouths drop open. Gary and Daisy are mad that the person they are crushing on is out of the picture.

"Also I was the former Champion of Sinnoh; but Ash is doing quite well at it. Plus the Garchomp and Lucario that are over there are mine and Ash's" Cynthia says gesturing to the two Pokémon.

Mrs. Ketchum is overjoyed that her son is dating someone but is concerned about how much of an age difference the two have. She says, "Doesn't your age difference concern you?"

"Actually Cynthia and I are the same age." Ash said with a smile.

"How!?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, extremely shocked.

"Thanks to a very special Pokémon" Ash explains with a smile.

"Can we see this Pokémon?" Professor Oak asks; interested in seeing such a rare Pokémon.

"Sure and you can come out now." Ash said to him and the air.

Then everyone hears a voice that said, "But I don't want to."

"Why not?" Ash asks.

"The new people scare me." The voice said.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Are you sure, mommy and daddy?" The voice said.

"Mommy and daddy?" Mrs. Ketchum said.

Cynthia smile and said, "Guess the cats out of the bag; Ash and I are more than boyfriend and girlfriend."

"By how much?" Mrs. Ketchum asked a little worried and excited at the same time.

"Well; my last name is Ketchum now." Cynthia said with a smile.

Everyone is silent until the pieces fall into place. Then Gary said, "Your married, Ashy-boy?"

"Yep" Ash said as both Cynthia and him show off their rings.

Before anyone can say anything Mrs. Ketchum is out of her seat hugging Ash and Cynthia at the same time; saying both 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome to the family'.

After she sits back down the Pokémon reveals itself and it is on Cynthia's lap; everyone but Ash and Cynthia are shocked to see not just a regular Jirachi but a Shiny Jirachi. It says, "Hello and thanks to a wish Ash made Cynthia and him are the same age."

"How in the world did you find a Shiny Jirachi?" Professor Oak asks.

"I tell you the tail: about a week after I became champion Cynthia and I were dating and one of her hobbies is exploring ancient ruins. I had located one, one time that was very cool and thought about saving it for a special day. So we decided to explore those particular ruins. As we went deeper and deeper Cynthia was shocked at how old they were. As soon as we reached the bottom a bright light shinned and then a Shiny Jirachi appeared. It said, 'Greeting and welcome to the bottom of the Unknown Chasm; congratulations for making it this far. I will grant you one wish.' I looked at Jirachi and said, 'Before you do that, I have a question for you; what's wrong?' Jirachi said, 'What do you mean?' I smiled and said, 'I noticed you sounded a little down when saying what you said.' Jirachi said, 'Ah…and oops; it's just I am tired of granting wishes; I want to get out of here and explore that is my wish.' I smiled and said, 'How about this you grant a wish for us and then you can come with us.' Jirachi said, 'Really?' I said, 'Of course.' Jirachi said, 'You got it & what is your wish?' I turned to Cynthia who was still amazed a seeing such a rare Pokémon and said, 'The wish is all yours.' Cynthia smiled and said, 'Jirachi I wish Ash and I were the same age.' A flash of light happened and Cynthia and I became the same age. Then another flash happened and the next thing I know Jirachi, Cynthia and I are outside of the Unknown Chasm. That's pretty much what happened."

Cynthia smiled and said, "Six months latter we were married. We wanted to keep it a secret because Ash was tired of always being in the spotlight."

Professor Oak said, "Understandable and Ash, caught any new Pokémon recently?"

Ash smiles and said, "Yes quite a few actually; I show you them later because it is getting late and I want to sleep soon. I have guest rooms made up for everyone; so good-night."

Cynthia said, "Ash before we go to bed I want Mrs. Ketchum to join us in our room I want to tell her something."

Five minutes later inside Ash and Cynthia's room Mrs. Ketchum is sitting on the bed; Ash said, "Actually I want to say something first."

"Oh really…what?" Mrs. Ketchum asks, even Cynthia is curious.

"I'm sorry for keeping my location secret for so long. It's just like Cynthia said I wanted to be out of the spotlight for a while." Ash said.

"No worries Ash, I understand. I'd admit I was worried but now that I know you are safe, I am happy." Mrs. Ketchum said as she hugs her son.

Cynthia said, "Now it's my turn; first I want to apologize for keeping our marriage a secret."

Mrs. Ketchum smiles and said, "Cynthia you are a beautiful woman and as long as you keep Ash happy I'm happy; but I think you two should have an Official one sooner or later."

Cynthia smiles and said, "We will and second concerns both of you."

Ash said, "Huh?"

Cynthia smiles and put his hand on her belly and said, "Ash, dear, I'm pregnant."

It takes a moment to sink in and as soon as it does Ash faints and Mrs. Ketchum laughs at Ash's reaction and hugs Cynthia, "Finally I'm going to be a grandmother."

As soon as Ash comes to he kisses Cynthia and said, "When did you find out."

Cynthia said, "A couple of days ago and I went to doctor to confirm it and he surprised me even more."

Ash said, "Oh boy…what?"

Cynthia said, "Twins!"

Mrs. Ketchum hugs Cynthia again and Ash faints again. After he comes to he kisses her again and soon Mrs. Ketchum leaves the room. After she does both Ash and Cynthia get into their pajamas and lie down on their bed and fall asleep each excited about what the future holds.


End file.
